This disclosure relates generally to a turbomachine rotor groove and, more particularly, to an annular groove that is relatively deep.
Turbomachines, such as gas turbine engines, typically include a fan section, a compression section, a combustion section, and a turbine section. Turbomachines may employ a geared architecture connecting portions of the compression section to the fan section.
Turbomachines often include rotors having annular grooves. Root sections of airfoils are received within the grooves. The root sections are held within the grooves as the rotors rotate. Axially compressive loads may be used to hold the rotors together. Rotors add weight to the turbomachine.